


Mourning

by citrusfriend



Series: Poetry [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hope vs. Despair, Poetry, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusfriend/pseuds/citrusfriend
Summary: In the morning, my hands shake a tad less.





	Mourning

In the morning, my hands shake a tad less.

  
When the hopeful sunlight at last appears,

  
my eyes feel more like pieces of stained glass

  
than the moon's dark shattered chandelier.

  
In the morning, my chest is less empty.

  
When inevitable sunrise ascends,

  
my happiness feels less like pretending.

  
I stop fearing what happens when I end.

  
In the morning, the noises quiet down.

  
When the awaited sunlight appears,

  
I’m not afraid when I hear all the sounds.

  
Light reveals dust; alleviates my fears.

  
But then the sun descends; this is my end.

  
Haul up the white flag… My thoughts won again.

**Author's Note:**

> 2015


End file.
